nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaguya Mizori
'Character First Name:' Mizori 'Character Last Name:' Kaguya 'IMVU Username:' MizoriKaguya 'Nickname: (optional)' Miz, Mizzy 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 09/04/189AN 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Unknown 'Height:' 4'10" 'Weight:' 90lb 'Blood Type:' 0+ 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' Clan markings on forhead 'Affiliation:' Amegakure No Sato 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Mizori's personality is some what flat. She is a very quiet and shy person when around lots of people she doesnt know well. She often enjoys being alone either reading a book or practicing her own fighting styles. She has always been known to keep to herself since she was very small, this has caused some unwanted social graces that she sometimes is not aware of. She can be very blunt at times and straight to the point. She sees no reason to tap dance around an issue. She lack companion for others so at times, she can come off rather cold towards others. Her past history with her parents has left her scared. Her mind isnt exactly stable and can snap when under pressure. How she would snap is unpredictable. 'Behaviour:' Mizori's behaviour is almost loner like. She doesnt mind people but she often be by herself, normally found atop a roof or in a dark corner minding her own buissness. She comes across cold, calm and quiet when around anyone. She trusts no one and has little interest in people. 'Nindo: (optional)' N/A 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Kaguya Clan: Known for their savage battle tactics and archaic values. Select few possessed the kekkei genkai Shikotsumyaku; this ability was so powerful that even the war-loving Kaguya clan feared it. With the exception of a small group, the clan was killed off when attacking Kirigakure in a failed attempt to show off their ferocity. The clan was very savage and had no tactics when going to battle, and refused to back down even when surrounded and completely outmatched, preferring to fight to the death for fun. However the one small group managed to escape eradication allowing their clan to survive a few more years. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' Unknown 'Element Two:' Unknown 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths:' Taijutsu 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu 'Chakra color:' Blue 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 20 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): 20 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 0 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): 0 Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 10 Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): 0 Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): 0 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 0 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 0 Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 0 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 0 Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): 0'' List the other weapons here: n/a '''Total: 50 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' ((Your village ect.)) 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' ((Your background information)) ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. )) 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Kagato - 9/8/14